To The Stage
by xxPuRiFiEdxx
Summary: Has it really taken me this long to realize this? I can't believe that he would do this.../Rated T for language in later chapters. KidxMaka, SoulxLiz./REVIEWS/CRITICISM PLEASE.
1. Normal, Right?

**xxPuRiFiEdxx: Hey guys! It's been a loooong time since I've updated, so I decided to do another Soul Eater fic. This one just happens to be non-OC, so yeah. KidMa is fun to write, so I hope you like it! Also, the name of this fic comes from a song by Asking Alexandria simply because I couldn't think of a title. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

**((Maka POV))**

Normal, Right?

He kept eyeing me as we played basketball. I don't know if it was sympathy for our losing, or what. But Soul says he's got a thing for me. I wouldn't ever believe that before now; however, he's opening up to me more than he does everyone else, except Liz, his girlfriend.

Our little group sat on the benches on the sidelines, talking amongst each other about how bad our team lost. I had Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz on our team, so we were immediately put at a disadvantage. Black*Star enjoyed rubbing his win in our faces, but nobody seemed to mind.

"Why can't chicks play basketball, anyways? Is it like a defective gene or something?" Black*Star scoffed. Soul chuckled, but I could tell he was somewhat mad at the comment. He held me closer and gave his best friend a punch on the shoulder.

"I haven't taught her anything. I'm sure Maka could play if she wanted to." He had to give me a standing chance in this argument. Of course, he only acts this way because he's around everyone else. If it were just him, Black*Star and I, he'd make sexist jokes like no tomorrow. I respect that, but it makes me angry sometimes.

"Why haven't you?" Kid dared to ask. I'd never thought of that. After all, we've practically spent our lives together.

"Because…I…" My weapon—and boyfriend—couldn't make a reply. Kid really caught him off guard.

"We don't have that kind of time." I quickly came up with a somewhat valid reply.

"Is that so? It seems like Soul has a LOT of extra time." Kid gave Liz a glance, and Liz flickered her eyes away as soon as her gaze met his. Could there be something I don't know?

Soul acted as if he wanted to avoid this conversation and got up, urging me to leave. I barely had time to say "no" before he pulled me up by the wrist and walked hastily away with me stumbling behind him. I had so many questions to ask him, but he told me to wait until we got to the apartment to say anything. Being obedient as I am, of course I didn't. But as soon as we walked in that door…:

"Soul, is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

"Of course there isn't! I have no idea what he was talking about." His words were quick and slurred. My curiosity grew and the hint of guilt in his eyes was gradually growing with each word.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you." He tried to show sincerity in his words, but I could easily tell he was lying. I knew him too well. I shook my head, but then gave in to my urge to hug him. Maybe he just couldn't handle the sudden question. He sighed and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry that was so sudden. But I don't think I could handle something like that." Soul? Cheating on me? I couldn't bear to think of my reaction. I'd more than likely release all my built-up anger on someone. But, if it were true…then who was he with?

"It's okay. Maka, just don't worry about it. I'm your weapon and boyfriend. I can't really lie to you, because you'd be able to tell if I were anyways." Exactly my point. You were lying.

He planted a quick kiss on my forehead and we released our embrace after a few minutes of silence. A kiss on the forehead meant we're keeping our promise to love each other, but I honestly started to believe that this promise was far from being kept. I walked to my room, trying to avoid any comments he made before our goodnights. I took down my pigtails and changed lazily into a tank top and green fuzzy pajama pants, then retreated to my only place of solitude: my bed.

I never realized I cried the night before until I woke up with my face feeling dirty with dried tears. But then I realized that it wasn't morning time. I glanced to my bedside table. It was exactly midnight according to my red alarm clock. I had slept for an hour. I heard the television in the living room and got up, assuming that Soul had left it on.

I was completely wrong.  
>I silenced my footsteps as well as I could as I neared the room, just now hearing the laughter coming from it.<p>

"I can't believe she's always sleeping through this. She's a really heavy sleeper." A female voice said.

"I wonder what she'd do if she found out?" That was Soul's voice. I stepped in the walkway to the living room with clenched fists.

"This," I said through gritted teeth, "this is what I'd do." I took a deep breath and stepped toward them. I figured out the girl was Liz from her silhouette against the television's light. Soul whirled his head around and his eyes met mine, our gazes piercing the darkness in the room. His mouth opened, but I wanted to hear none of it. The first thing I could bring myself to do was slap him straight across the face. He had no reply when I walked away.

As soon I was out of their sight, the first thing I did was let go of my held back tears. I couldn't believe this happened. What did I do to deserve this? I slammed the door to my bedroom behind me. I didn't care about anything anymore. He broke our promise that had lasted for longer than 3 years. And not only did he break it, but he's been doing this for a long time now. I had no reason to forgive him.

==the next morning==

I slowly blinked awake to the sound of some commotion in the upstairs apartment. I slowly but surely got up and brushed my matted hair and dressed myself in a t-shirt and some old sweatpants. I walked to my small bathroom and brushed my teeth, thinking positively about myself as I refused to wear makeup today. Another normal morning, except…_Oh wait._ I forgot about _her_.

Preparing for the worst, I walked to the same room where I found them last night. It was empty. At least I didn't have to face him before I left. I picked up my cellphone, keys to the apartment, and a jacket and hastily went out the door, almost neglecting to put on shoes. The last place I wanted to be was there.

I tried to keep my mind busy so I didn't have to think about Soul, so I decided to go grocery shopping, make a trip back to the apartment and leave what I bought just inside our door, and then stroll through a nearby park.

Watching all these children play on the playground brought a smile to my face. I found myself being carried by my feet to a swing. As soon as I sat on it, a flood of nostalgia washed over me. I knew that all of that was in the past, so I didn't get too excited. I dragged my feet in the ground below me and eventually gave in to the urge of swinging as high as I could possibly go. That was when I heard my name.

"Maka?"

I had to slow down to figure out who said that, because the person was a black blur at the speed I was going. Soon, the person became clearer as I dug my feet in the ground, when I got the chance, to slow myself down. I saw that it was Kid. He walked toward me—cautiously, of course—and I finally came to a complete stop.

His soft voice continued: "Why are you here alone? Did something happen?"

**xxPxx: I'm sorry it was so short! I'll be able to write more soon. As in tomorrow. This was totally on a whim, so it's not drafted or anything.**


	2. I Hope It's

**xxPxx: Jegus, guys! 60 hits in less than a day! I'm so happy I could die! I really appreciate good criticism and reviews, so don't hesitate to tell me anything you'd like to say! NO FLAMES, please.**

**Also, if anyone's interested in being my beta for this story, please PM me. I need all the help I can get with this one, with school and volleyball and stuff.**

**WARNING: I don't support fluff. This will be more of an anguish fanfic, so anyways…  
>LET THE SHOW BEGIN!~<strong>

I Hope It's…

I couldn't fathom why Kid, of all people, would be here, but I guess it's alright. As soon as I stopped, he started walking toward the swing beside me. The only words I could say were: "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," but he gave me a look of disbelief. I must be an awful liar, or he knew me more than I thought he did. He sat on the swing and shook his head.

"Maka, I can tell when you're lying. You found out, didn't you?" His voice sounded sincerely concerned, so I guessed I could tell him.

My mouth opened in a reply, but nothing came out. I felt choked by oncoming tears. I assumed he got up again while I held my head in my palms; I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders comfortingly. His touch seemed to assuage me more than Soul's would, but it would never be the same. Kid and I both knew that.

"It's going to be alright." After he whispered that, tears gradually slipped through my fingers. I didn't want to cry, especially not in front of _him_. Kid is the son of Death, after all, which makes me feel inferior to him. Needless to say, he still was my friend.

"I…I don't know what to do," I murmured so soft he had to move in closer to hear me.

"But you know what you shouldn't do," he softly replied, "you can forgive him, but you should realize it will be hard to go back."

I felt like a loser, just sitting there and sobbing in front of a shinigami. He bent down so he could face me and attempted prying my hands away from my face. I resisted a little, but he ended up succeeding anyways mostly because I gave up. He tilted my head upward so his golden gaze could meet my green one.

"Quit crying. It leaves asymmetrical red lines on your cheeks." He stated this in all seriousness, so I couldn't help but smile. He wiped a few tears from my face with his thumb.

"Th—Thank you," I mumbled.

He replied before I could continue: "You're welcome. I have to be home soon," he paused, then blushed slightly, "would you like for me to escort you home?" And then, he hastily added: "I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

"No, thank you." I politely declined.

"I don't want to ruin my image here, just come on," he objected, "It'd make me look bad to leave you when you look like you were just crying." He stood up and held out his hand. I guess I couldn't argue with that. I took his hand and stood up, just now realizing that my foot fell asleep. Kid chuckled as I clumsily took a few steps then regained my balance with his help.

Luckily, my apartment was on the way to his—mansion, I guess?—or else I would've declined his offer. It took less than ten minutes to get back to my place. I was hoping for a short farewell, but that wasn't what he intended.

He walked me to my door. Nothing unusual, I guess. But the part that had me worried was the person who answered the door: Liz. Kid looked at her, then asked: "Where's Soul? And please, PLEASE don't tell me you did something stupid." Liz gave him an odd look, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She called for my weapon.

"Calm down, Kid. We just watched a movie."

I pushed my way past her and toward Soul. The first thing I did was hugging him as an apology, but quickly let go before he could return it. His red eyes showed a hint of disappointment, but I paid no attention to it. I felt he deserved to be slapped last night, but I still had to apologize. It wasn't in me to just drop it like it was nothing.

"How could you expect me to calm down when you left the house without my permission in the middle of the night to hang out with _him_?" Kid seemed insulted that his weapon would rather have Soul over him, but I didn't seem to mind. Liz could have Soul—only because she makes him happy.

"Let's just stop the fighting," I interrupted before Liz could reply, "What's done is done. And obviously it's been going on for a while." I looked down, unsure of how to put my thoughts into a sentence.

"We'll be leaving now," Kid announced, "and I'll be watching you. If you make her cry again, your ass is mine, Evans."

"Whatever." Soul seemed to coolly shrug off the threat on the outside, but I could tell that he took it seriously deep down. Ever since their first fight, Soul had been a little bit more mindful of the shinigami.

Liz and Kid walked out the door and I gently closed it behind them, saying goodbyes simply because I didn't want them to leave with a grudge. Soul sighed and found his way to the couch, and I just stood behind him. He looked up at me and sighed again.

"You actually cried over me?"

"…maybe." I really wanted to deny it.

"That's so uncool, Maka. I'm the last person you should be crying over."

"Well, I did." I huffed and turned away, taking a few steps away from him.

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just…"

"Were you…_jealous_?"

What? Is he insane? "Of _course_ I'm not jealous!"

"Don't be afraid to admit you're jelly. Anyways, it's really stupid that you are. It's about time we've moved on, anyways."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Moved on? Maybe I actually wanted a future with you!" I let my emotions take over me. I stomped to my room, flustered from being used by him. I slammed the door behind me.

All that I said was true. I didn't want it to be just a few years of dating. I wanted more than that. I guess it was selfish of me to think of that, but maybe I _did_ want to get married eventually. Maybe I wanted to have kids. But I guess that's not possible if he thinks I'm unworthy enough to "move on" from. Don't forget crushing my heart. But it all doesn't matter.

I heard him walking towards my room and then knock on my door. He didn't even let me answer before opening the door.

"Look, Maka, I'm…" I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

"If you were sorry you would've never said it! Get _out_!"

I knew that did it for him. He looked down and backed out. I've never seen that look on his face before, and I'm sure I don't want to see it again. I got up and gingerly picked up the pillow. "_What have I done,_" I whispered.

Kid was right. Now I knew for sure nothing could ever be the same. And it's all my fault.

**xxPxx: Sorry for the random stop, guys. I had to finish it because people on dA are demanding this chapter, so yeah. Hope you liked it! Will their relationship be fixed? Should Maka get over it and hook up with Kid finally? Or will me, the evil author make you all suffer and wait a few more chapters of almost-there scenes, then awkward entrances?**

**I prefer making you wait.:] Until next time!**


	3. Forgotten

Forgotten

I had stayed up all night, unable to forgive myself for my outburst. I tried hiding from the light flooding in my room from the window by hiding in the darkest corner. I've nearly suffocated myself with the amount of blankets, pillows, and plushes that were used to isolate me from everything. I've never felt this bad in my life. I attempted to move my stiff arms to get out of the barrier. When I gathered the strength to get up, I stood on wobbly legs and ended up falling down face-first.

_Knock, knock._

The last thing I wanted to do was see Soul.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Okay, Soul doesn't knock like that. How many times was it? Five times?

_Knock, knock, knock._

Eight times—was it Kid?

I crawled towards the door and gradually turned the doorknob and pulled the wooden door open. I could almost feel his worried expression as he looked down on me.

"Maka?" He bent down next to me. I didn't want sympathy. I replied with a groan, then a few seconds later, I croaked:

"…What."

"Soul already left for school. I stopped by to make sure you were okay…the result I'm getting is quite unexpected. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm _sure_ he went to _school_. Just leave me alone," I snapped, "I'm not going today."

"Are you sure?" He seemed a little disappointed to be turned down and dismissed in such a rude way, but I really didn't care.

"Yes!" I almost hissed the words as I crawled back to my corner and draped my shoulder with a blanket. He shot me a look of grief before he shook his head, got up and left.

_Oh god! What an awful dream!_ Were the first thoughts that came into my mind as I woke up and stretched. Another early morning, as usual. I heard Soul's snoring through the wall, indicating it was indeed a typical—what day was it, Thursday?—morning. I got up and managed to move my heavy feet; they were almost dead-weights to me. I glanced at where I threw the pillow last night. I recalled the scene in my mind and quickly regretted what I had done.

"If only I could apologize," I muttered to myself.

_Thud._

Oh great, Soul fell out of the bed. Guess I didn't have to wake him up today. I immediately clothed myself in something decent and walked in our small kitchen. I decided that I didn't have time to make much before he started groaning and demanding for food, so I cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast.

I finished setting the small circular table by the time he walked in. Soul just stayed silent, probably still thinking of something to say. He nodded in appreciation. We ate in the quietest manner possible, not discussing anything such as grades like we normally do. Every time we exchanged a glance, we darted our eyes away to avoid each other. The screeching noise of the chair made me jump as he left immediately after he was done. I gave a small smile as he remembered to pick up his dishes, but then it faded as he slowly carried himself to his room. I desperately wanted to stop him, but I had to resist the urge to do so.

I hated this. I wondered to myself why I had to do such a childish thing. I kept thinking that I absolutely _never_ got mad, especially at my own weapon. I heard a scratching at the door, indicating Blair was wanting to come in. I grumbled as I got up and reluctantly opened the door for her. No matter how well she keeps the apartment while we're gone, I still didn't like the fact that she tried hitting on—oh wait. Soul isn't my boyfriend anymore.

Blair rubbed against my leg like she normally does and jumped on my windowsill. She stretched and finally began to speak: "Why do you look so mad, Maka? Rough morning?"  
>I honestly didn't want to share anything with her, but she was all I had. "Yeah."<p>

"Shouldn't you and Soul be getting ready for school by now?" She purred, probably at the thought of Soul.

"He's in his room. We already ate; leftovers are on the stove." I replied more curtly than I usually ever would.

"I won't bother you anymore, Maka. Just don't be so sour at school, okay?" Great. Even she noticed I was having an off day. She purred in delight and I didn't pay much attention to what she did after that.

I knew I had a life to live outside of my love life, so I returned to my room and finally got ready.

The walk to school was even more unpleasant than breakfast. Not only did Soul not talk to me, but somehow we managed to meet with Black*Star and Tsubaki on our walk there—which rarely happened. Soul and Black*Star would not shut up. Tsubaki tried asking me if everything was alright, but, being the semi-independent person I am, I just shut out her concern. We were slowly dragging behind the two obnoxious teens, and by the time we got to the academy, Tsubaki and I arrived around five minutes later than they did. Not that it mattered; we all skip school on a weekly basis because our partners kept dragging us into it.

We shouldered our way through the crowded hallways to reach our class of 3 years. I received the occasional compliment from either my friends or some new transfers looking for a girl to hit on. More of the latter. Soul instinctively kept close to fend off anyone who tried more than that.

There were a lot more of people he had to do that to than usual. Word spreads like wildfire in Death City, so it was expected that almost everyone caught wind of our breakup. And those that didn't know about it were being told by all the gossipers. I only became more infuriated as we entered the classroom labeled "Crescent Moon".

I saw Kid sitting down in his usual spot with his weapons on either side of him. That normal scene was soon concealed by the students in our class—mostly guys—surrounding me. I hadn't realized that this many people were interested in me. Soul fought off the crowd of girls that were circling him, and I managed to keep off the perverted guys. I got one more glance of the shinigami, and this time he had a look of disapproval. He stood up.

"Quit being so immature!" He exclaimed. I wasn't sure if he was jealous, or he was trying to defend me. "Just because they broke up doesn't mean that they're interested in finding someone else! I know that neither of them—especially Maka—are like all of you, who would probably dispose of them as soon as you were done with them, so just back off already!"

I took this momentary pause to slip through the crowd and escape to my seat. A few of the people who were after us began to protest. Professor Stein rolled in on his chair and demanded for silence just before the people could attack my weapon and I.

Here came the boring lectures.

Of course, I paid attention to them for the most part, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Kid said. I'd never believe that he would speak out for something like that. I couldn't stop wondering what had driven him to even say anything. I knew he had his heart out for Liz, but maybe, just maybe, I had thought wrong about this. I began reflecting back on a lot of the things our group had done. And then it hit me.

Had I been so hopelessly in love with Soul to forget what Kid said to me?

That day, a few months after we defeated Asura… **((OH. By the way, I base all of my SE fanfics off of the anime. I don't read the manga because I don't have money. So any incorrect information/stuff from the anime that's not in the manga that I may put in here—just go along with it.))**

_"I couldn't bear to think about losing any of you guys…Especially you."_

_ "But you almost died!"_

_ "It wouldn't matter as long as I died for a cause…"_

The cause…could it have been me? _Impossible._ He dated Liz shortly after that. And he knew that I was interested in Soul. But what if it was? Should I give him a chance?

Turns out all of that thinking not only got an eraser thrown at my face, but also it seemed to speed up the lecture. Three hours seemed like ten minutes, and soon enough, the bell rang. It was time for a fifteen-minute break, then straight back to classes. I escaped the room as quickly as possible, but no matter how fast I ran out, I knew something was going to happen.

And it just so happens that my suspicions were correct.


	4. Emergency

**xxA/N: Oh my god, guys. If you've read up to this point, I can't tell you how much I love you right now.3 I really hope you've enjoyed it thus far. I apologize for not updating for an entire two weeks! I couldn't find any time W) (ATSO—EV—ER (Feferi/Homestuck ref.c:). Anyways… the title is from one of my favorite songs by Paramore…oh wait. I love every song by xx**

Emergency

I dared not to move. I couldn't. Before I could even react, he already had me against the wall behind me. It took me a second to recognize him; he was one of the people who surrounded me earlier. I think his name was Jake.

"Look, Maka. I want to warn you about Kid." He whispered softly, almost seductively as he inched a little bit closer.

"I don't want to hear it!" I bit back slight rage. What would he know about our relationship anyways?

"I'm sure you do," he smirked and flipped his black bangs out of his eyes, revealing they were an emerald green—like mine.

I squirmed a little bit as he inched even closer to me. Maybe he was trying to make me listen by means of attraction, but I stubbornly refused. "No, I don't!" I tried pushing him away, but he chuckled at my petty resistance. He twirled one of my pigtails with his first and middle finger. I was taken aback just a bit, because Soul did the same thing to me all the time.

"Don't be disappointed when you figure out what I was trying to tell you, Miss Albarn." He made his final move and planted a soft, warm kiss on my cheek. It felt amazing—no, they were better than Soul's. He released me and walked away, waving to me as he turned away and joined the flooding in the hallways.

My first reaction was to put my hand on my cheek. I couldn't believe I actually let him do that. I hardly even _knew_ him. I almost didn't notice as Kid walked out the classroom door and approached me. I was still pondering why Jake had even done that in the first place. What did he want to tell me? There shouldn't be anything _too_ surprising; he is a shinigami, after all.

He gave me a long look before he said "hey". I returned his look with a blank glance and then replied with a "hey", as well.

"What just happened…between you and him?"

"You mean—"

"I could see the two of you."

"But I thought you were just walking out the door?"

He chuckled. "You must have been mistaken. I was standing a few feet away from you two." He smiled innocently, and continued. "It seems he's already showing affection for you?"

"I guess…Wait. If you saw us, why didn't you stop him from doing that?"

"It was fun to watch," his golden eyes flickered playfully, "seeing you try to stop him. You know you're stronger than that."

"That's beside the point!"

"Anyways, I think you shouldn't trust him." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He's always been out to get me for some reason," he trailed his eyes downwards, "you can say we're enemies."

"Well…," I sighed, "Okay. I won't question you." I did trust Kid more than this Jake person after all. I had no idea what was going on between these two, but I felt that I should side with the friend. Or lover. But that idea was always in the back of my mind. Kid couldn't possibly feel that way for me.

My emotions began to clash, and I twitched slightly. "Is there something wrong?" He took my hand from my cheek and held it.

"It's nothing," I lied. I knew he could tell immediately from the look he gave me.

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine," I pulled my hand away from him and sighed, "I just…I don't know how to say it." Dammit, get yourself together!

"Take your time."

I had to say something, so instead of going to the romantic subject, I immediately went to something else. "Jake told me not to trust you."

"Didn't I just tell you not to believe him?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I blurted my thoughts. It was too late now; I may as well finish my sentence. "You're a shinigami. I'm pretty sure there's more stuff about you that you don't want us to know."  
>"That's just fucking ridiculous!" Ouch. Kid <em>never<em> cursed. "Everything that I wouldn't want any of you to know was already told to Liz, and I'm sure that she's already passed on everything to everyone else!" 'Everyone else' meaning Soul, of course.

"I'm sorry!" Tears started burning my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had said to him. The fact that we were almost fighting was ridiculous.

Kid closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "It's okay." I could sense that he was in a distraught mood. In fact, he was actually worse off than I was. Liz was closer to him than Soul was to me. I began searching my mind for ways to comfort him. **((xxPxx: no, it's not happening. Don't get your hopes up.))**

"Kid…What I said earlier was true, about what Jake told me, I mean, but what I really wanted to say was something else."

He perked up just a little bit. "And what might that be?"

"We've been friends for the longest time, and to be honest, I've always felt…"

"More than that." He finished my sentence. I felt myself flush.

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang for everyone to return to their class. I turned my head to either side to check if anyone important was around, then I gave Kid a quick kiss on the cheek. I dashed off back to our classroom before he could reply.

**xxA/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's almost 2 in the morning. I just needed some sort of writing to keep you guys occupied until my next one, which is going to be HUGE. Full of drama, it will be. Until next time! xx**


End file.
